goodwingenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frances (Goodwin) Matatall
Frances Goodwin Matatall (June 12, 1886 - May 20, 1970) was a charter member of Elmwood Community Church in West Hartford and the wife of Robert P. Matatall. Born in West Hartford, she lived there all her life. Early Life Frances Catherine Goodwin was born on June 12, 1886 in Elmwood, West Hartford, Connecticut, the daughter of Harvey Burdette Goodwin and Anne Bramley. She was the granddaughter of Harvey Goodwin, the founder of the famous Goodwin Pottery Company in Elmwood, and she was a direct descendant of Ozias Goodwin, one of the founders of Hartford, Connecticut. She was educated in the regional schools and enjoyed trips with her family throughout her childhood. In the spring of 1903, Frances met Robert at the Elmwood school on New Britain Avenue. Their romance began, but the parents of neither looked with favor upon the youthful love affair. Frances was told that Robert couldn't be entertained at the Goodwin fireside. The Matatall family also took their boy in hand and told him that he was too young to fill his head full of nonsense. Robert left school early and went to work. Frances went away to school, but when she came back to Elmwood, she confessed that Robert still had her heart and Robert at once proposed that the town clerk be seen and a marriage license procured in September 1904. The Town Clerk told them that neither was of age and that they had to obtain the consent of their parents. When Frances asked her parents at the end of the month, they refused to let her sleep in the house. The boy took her to his home, but Mrs. Matatall at first refused to take her in until she finally sheltered the girl. Frances was turned over to her aunt. For two weeks, the two neither saw nor communicated with each other. One night, in early October 1904, the three were driving out of their yard one night and Matatall saw them. William Bramley, her uncle, punched Robert in the face and threw him over a fence. After this incident, Frances' parents sent her to Newark, New Jersey to stay with a family friend on October 13, 1904. By October 14, the Goodwins had a change of heart and gave written permission for the marriage. They made it so that once she was of age, she could choose for herself. Soon after, the two were married and lived together. In July 1926, she and her husband went on vacation at the shore resort on Madison beach. In May 1929, after Robert's father, Albert, died, they gained his property on Grove Street near New Britain Avenue. In September 1931, during the Great Depression, they acquired land on New Britain Avenue from William Foley for $300. They also acquired 40 Princeton Street in December 1937. In August 1938, Frances had two friends from New York visit at her Grove Street home for several weeks. In October 1949, her mother, Anne Bramley, died at her home on Burgoyne Street a few blocks away. Frances was very active in her committee, mostly with the Elmwood Community Church. She participated in the committees for the annual spring fairs and helped organize entertainment programs for the Women's Federation of the Church in the 1940's. She received a service pin from the Red Cros in March 1944 during World War II for completing a 20-hour training course and 30 hours of volunteer service. She was also in charge of the apron rack at the Winter Wonderland Fair in December 1951 for the Elmwood Church. For the Elmwood Church Centennial exhibit in June 1954, Frances served on the committee to help organize entertainment for the 100-year anniversary of West Hartford, Connecticut being separated as a town from Hartford. By the early 1960's, she was a proficient officer of the Elmwood Church. In October 1961, her husband Robert P. Matatall died, leaving her a widow at her home on Grove Street for nine years. On May 20, 1970, she died at a local convalescent home, having lived at 15 Grove Street for most of her adult life. She left no children.